Notwithstanding the variety of the present available rail track toys, for example toy model locomotives, and space orbital UFO, etc, which play important roles on the toy markets of developed countries, such toys can merely make monotonous advancing action along a rail track, thus leading to their insipidity and failing to stimulate consumers' interest therefor.
Accordingly, it is the important object of the present invention to provide an improved kind of track toy which offers high amusement.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved kind of toy which can perform other functions than monotonous advancing motion along a rail track.